Side-reinforced type run-flat tires, in which tire side portions are reinforced by side reinforcing rubber, are known as run-flat tires capable of running safely over a specific distance, even in a state in which the internal pressure is reduced due to a puncture, or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-116212).